


Forget Me Not

by Maeple



Series: Touriko Week 2018 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Secret Admirer, Swearing, Touriko Week, Touriko Week 2018, meanings of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeple/pseuds/Maeple
Summary: Someone's been leaving Touka flowers--but who?ForTouriko WeekDay 3 (posted ontumblr)Prompts:College/Flowers/"This isn't how it's supposed to be."





	Forget Me Not

The first time the flowers appeared, Touka didn't know what to think. She was helping :re open when Yomo approached her, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"These were outside when I unlocked the door," he said as he handed them to her. Touka accepted them gently, examining them. There was no little note, no card, nothing to say where it came from. It made her curious, but not interested enough to check the surveillance camera footage.

"Oh," she replied. "Well, that was nice of them. If they meant to give it to us."

The flowers were a pretty blue, though she didn't immediately recognize what they were. She decided to set them in a taller glass filled with water, usually used for alcoholic beverages, but it would do.

"Forget-me-nots, huh?" Nishiki commented as he came in for his shift later that day, tying the apron's strings behind his back.

Touka shrugged. "Just found them outside this morning. Not sure where they came from."

"We have cameras, don't we?" he snorted in reply.

Touka rolled her eyes as she wiped down the counter. "If you want to go through hours of footage, be my guest," she retorted.

Nishiki huffed and walked back into the kitchen area.

So the pretty blue flowers sat on the counter by the register for the rest of the week, not so out of place against the homely atmosphere.

It was probably just an accident; maybe they dropped it.

 

Or so Touka though, until the next week, when another bouquet appeared, tied together with a bright pink bow. Touka picked up the pale pink and purple flowers, her brows furrowed.

Once was 'oops, they feel out of my bag' or 'I was careless and dumb'. But twice? Definitely not an accident.

The blue-haired ghoul was frowning as she unlocked the doors, flowers under her arm.

When she set her keys down, she examined the bouquet. Once again, no note or anything. She considered checking the cameras this time--but decided against it. If there was no note, they apparently wanted to remain anonymous.

Touka was no good when it came to remembering names of flowers or their meanings, so she looked up types of purple flowers. Only thousands of websites offering her the perfect types of purple flowers for her garden, but as intrigued as she was, she wasn't  _that_  desperate. She sighed as she turned off her phone.

Yomo arrived after her. "More flowers?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah..." she answered, though she didn't have to. "If this keeps up, I might have to get an actual vase."

Yomo gave a nod, though his expression was mildly curious.

And once again, it was Nishiki who told her what they were. "Looks like anemones," he commented.

Touka huffed. "And how do you know all the names of these?"

The other ghoul gave a defensive glare, scowling. "Kimi was just into flowers for a while 's all," he replied.

The young woman snickered. "I'm sure."

"Oh, shut it," he growled, snatching away the rag and storming off to wipe down some of the tables.

"Shitty Nishiki."

 

And, without fail, more flowers arrived the next week. Always on a Sunday, when they opened the latest.

Touka frowned. "This is getting excessive," she told Yomo, who silently listened. "I've asked all the other shops nearby, and no one else is getting flowers."

The third time, unlike the other colorful flowers, they were white. And there was a note.

Yomo wordlessly picked the note out from the bouquet and set them in the newly bought vase.

The note read "For Touka".

"A secret admirer, huh?" Nishiki, with his unwanted and unasked for commentary, chuckled. Touka shot him a glare, though she still felt her face heat up at the implication.

A secret admirer? Who?

But she would not check the footage, even though it nagged at her--she wouldn't.

"I mean, considering these are gardenias... combined with the other meanings of the forget-me-nots and anemones..."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. You would know."

Hot-headed as ever, he bristled up, "At least I actually know something!"

"Not anything  _useful,_ " Touka shot back.

She watched in satisfaction as Nishiki scrambled for a comeback, a deep frown etched into his face. "You still have a secret admirer," he muttered after a moment.

 

It happened a fourth time, and a fifth time, and a sixth time. Why was someone spending money on her? Damn. And _who?_ If they had the audacity to leave little notes like 'For Touka. Have a nice day!" or "To make your day a little brighter" with little hearts doodled next to it, surely they could at least give an alias, if not an actual name?

And what annoyed her the most was that she found the handwriting familiar, and she still couldn't place it.

"Fuck. Fine, I'll check the footage," she snapped after Nishiki identified the seventh bouquet as calla lilies.

Nishiki had a smug smirk on his face that Touka couldn't bare, so she sighed through her nose and went to watch the last few hours (spend up, of course. She was not going to sit through actual hours).

When she finally got everything set up on the small computer in the back, she went around when she arrived and began rewinding it. The rewind was going so fast it took her a minute to notice there was someone at the door just half an hour earlier. But when she did, she quickly paused it.

From where Touka paused, she could see a feminine figure crouched in front of the doors. They wore what seemed to be a light green sweater and skinny jeans. Her eyes trailed up, her breath hitching when she saw the _light brown hair--_

It couldn't be, could it?

Touka unpaused it and stopped the rewind.

Yori--the figure. Yeah, the figure. She couldn't be sure. They got up, pausing for a moment to stare at the building, before turning around--

Touka forgot to breathe when she saw her face.

_Yoriko._

Touka spent the rest of the day flustered and distracted, getting multiple looks from Yomo but, of course, no comments.

Yoriko was delivering the flowers.

And their meanings were clear--love, love, love.

Well, a forgotten love, a secret love, and then love, love, love.

Yoriko _loved_ her.

Touka's face turned red as she closed up for the night. She had the whole week the think about what she would do--if she should do anything, that was.

Who was to say that Yoriko even wanted to be known? What if Touka would ruin it if she tried to approach her--and how would she?

Stand behind the corner an hour earlier, standing and waiting?

No. That would be weird.

But if it was  _Yoriko--_

Then Yoriko knew where she was. And had made no effort to see her. Touka swallowed. She hadn't told anyone who it was, but she didn't need to explain herself because they knew that she would say when she was ready. If she ever was.

The truth was, she loved Yoriko. A lot. It was almost too good to be true. Touka glanced back to the white flowers on the counter, heart fluttering. Yoriko gave her those.

Yoriko, Yoriko, Yoriko.

Touka ended up following through with her plan, that she told no one about. She looked weird, but she leaned against the wall of :re, listening as people passed by. Most didn't notice her, but she did get a few looks. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip.

Anxiety churned in her stomach. Was she really about to do this? Who said Yoriko would come again, anyway?

She held her breath When she heard footsteps approach the cafe.

Touka peered out and froze.

Yoriko was there, in the flesh, dropping off some red flowers--roses.

Touka wasn't the only one who froze when Yoriko looked up, spotting Touka's upper body leaning out from behind the corner.

She felt her mouth fall open.

They stood there in a moment perfect stillness, the human crouched on the sidewalk and Touka standing beside.

Yoriko rose slowly, cautiously, as if she were afraid that if she made any sudden movements, then Touka would disappear. Touka stepped out from the alley.

"T-Touka..." Yoriko breathed, eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, I understand if you want me to stop, I just--"

"Yoriko..." Touka interrupted.

Silence.

"Um..." Yoriko trailed off. "I... don't know what to say, sorry..." Touka's heart skipped a beat when Yoriko's face flushed. She was so cute.

"The flowers..." Touka began, but the words died on her lips when Yoriko met her gaze with those familiar brown eyes.

"...Yeah..."

"Yoriko..." she breathed. Touka blurted out the question before she could run it through her mental filter, "Do you like me?"

The human's face went red. "I--Uh--"

"I-I'm sorry! Uh... that was rude of me..." she apologized.

"N-no, I... that was... a valid question..." Yoriko stuttered. "Well--uh--yeah... I mean, if the flowers weren't... obvious enough..."

Touka's cheeks heated up. "O-oh..."

Yoriko visibly swallowed. "I-I know I've been... hiding behind flowers and notes... but... I want to... I want to stop being a coward... so... W-will you go out with me?!" she talked so quickly Touka almost didn't understand what she said. 

The ghoul's face reddened. "I-um... y-yeah! Of course!"

It was so surreal, but the relieved smile that Yoriko gave told her she wasn’t seeing things.

"I'm sorry... that was so... out of the blue... this isn't how it's supposed to be... or how it's supposed to go..." she said, sheepishly scratching her wrist.

Touka felt her own smile. "I-it's fine, Yoriko! I... I actually wanted to... ask you out for a while, but..."

Yoriko ducked her head in embarrassment. "Oh my god... Can we redo this later today?"

Touka laughed. "Sure."

So Yoriko picked up the bouquet, waving her goodbye.

 

Later that day, in front of everyone, Yoriko entered the cafe, roses in hand, and asked Touka out.

"Of course, idiot," Touka accepted, leaning in to kiss Yoriko.

Nishiki was smirking at her the whole time, while Yomo pretended he hadn't been watching.

But Touka, for once, couldn't bring herself to care while she took Yoriko's order.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
